Monstory/Script
(A four-layered magnifying glass is seen eyeing Earth; the citizens are seen running and screaming in fear; pull out to Dexter looking at the glass with the sounds going into his ear; Dee Dee enters his room) Dexter: *voice-over* My recent study of Horton's Theory of Who has lead me to believe that I have found some sort of sub-molecular lifeforms. Utter silence is necessary to focusing on the quantum sound wavelengths. (A nail hits the ground, causing a massive reverb to hit Dexter's eardrum; he shivers and stops when the noise does; Dee Dee appears from the left) Dee Dee: HI!! (The reverb causes Dexter's ear machine to go out of control; he pulls it out of his ear) Dexter: Dee Dee, I am doing delicate research. I need absolute quiet! (Short pause) Dee Dee: So anyway, I went to the park to meet my friend Lila, who started to tell me a story about a story of a boy and a girl who met in the park, and the boy said to the girl- Dexter: Uh, wait a minute, this isn't another one of your stupid knock-knock jokes, is it? Dee Dee: No. (Dexter walks off) Dee Dee: So anyway, the boy told the girl that he came to the park from his house to see her and to tell her- Dexter: Hey! Can you not be quiet for a nanosecond?! I cannot even hear myself think! Dee Dee: So the boy continued to tell the girl, who came to the park from her house- Dexter: Just shut up! (The pace gets slightly faster) Dee Dee: And the girl took a big, flying pony to the park- Dexter: I've gotta shut her up! (He opens his lab coat to reveal two pink potions and a green potion; Dexter grabs the green potion; he and Dee Dee stop moving) Dexter: Dee Dee, would you like a drink? Dee Dee: Thank you, I was getting thirsty... (She drinks the potion whole and rubs her mouth) Dee Dee: ...from all that talking. (Her mouth starts wavering and it is inhaled) Dexter: Silence! (Dee Dee's mouth widens) Dee Dee: *talking loudly* AND THE GIRL RODE IN ON THE PONY! (Dexter looks at the potion bottle with a tag that reads "DON'T DRINK THIS! It will turn you into a MONSTER!") Dexter: Oh, Sweet Father of Chemistry, what have I done? (Dee Dee suddenly grows with her entire skin being the same color as her hair) Dexter: Oh, shoot. Heh-heh... Nice Dee Dee, nice Dee Dee! (He runs away screaming; Dee Dee looks at Dexter with an angry look on her face) Dexter: Help, help, save me! I'm a genius! Save the brain! Save the brain! Dee Dee: DEXTER! I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY STORY YET! (She starts crying; Dexter is behind a wall gasping for air; Dee Dee's cry echoes around the lab, causing damages to the beakers, the hourglass; and many other machines) Dexter: My lab! (Dee Dee's crying continues to cause extensive damage; Dexter shakes his fists in anger) Dexter: *loudly* SHUT... UP!!! (Dee Dee stops crying) Dexter: This is unacceptable! You want to torture me? Fine! But when you mess with the lab, there will be a piper to pay! It is time to fight fire with fire! I'm coming after you. (Dexter opens his lab coat and pulls out his second monster potion and starts drinking it; he burps and starts transforming into a slug-like monster; pull back to see that Dexter isn't as strong as he is; Dee Dee puts one of her talons in front of her brother) Dexter: Oops. (He starts whistling and slithers away as fast as he can; Dee Dee chases after him) Dee Dee: YOU WILL LISTEN TO MY STORY! (Dexter slithers into a nearby corridor; Dee Dee's stomping trails off into the distance) Dexter: Whew. Dee Dee: OH, DEXTER? DEXTER! NOW WHERE DID HE GO? (Fade to a slimy substance covering a wall; Dexter's cocoon is seen bulging out from between the walls; fade to Dexter resting comfortably) Dexter: Ah... peace at last. (Outside, Dee Dee watches as Dexter evolves; several calendar pages fly down from the top of the screen; inside the cocoon, Dexter's legs grow in size; a clock with its arms spinning; Dee Dee looks at her watch; Dexter's teeth grow into sharp fangs; a timer is heard ticking and it rings; Dexter yawns, and then grows into a monster; Dee Dee watches to her delight) Dee Dee: SO ANYWAY, THE BOY TOLD HER THAT HE LIKED PONIES TOO. NO, WAIT A SECOND. IT WAS THE BOY WHO RODE IN THE PONY. (Dexter covers his ears) Dexter: SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! (He runs toward a wall and breaks through it) Dee Dee: WELL, NONTHELESS, IT WAS A PINK PONY AND... (She grows larger, with her skin turning into a creamy white color) Dee Dee: OH, DEXTER? DEXTER? (In the city, Dexter tiptoes through the area hiding from Dee Dee; a woman pops her head out of a window and starts screaming) Woman: Monster! (She faints; Dexter shudders and lets out a loud burp and he grows in size) Dee Dee: THERE YOU ARE, DEXTER! (Dexter climbs a nearby building and Dee Dee follows shortly after) Dee Dee: SO LET'S CONTINUE. THE BOY AND THE GIRL WERE IN THE PARK, AND THE PINK PONY BROUGHT SOME SNACKS. (A police helicopter flies toward the building) Police officer: I'm sorry, miss, but we have a one monster per building rule. I'm gonna have to give you a ticket. (He pulls out a notepad and pencil; Dexter climbs down) Police officer: Now, I'll need a license and registration. (Dee Dee grows taller; the police officers watch in shock) Police officer: Heh-heh, we'll just send you a bill. (The helicopter flies away; the camera pulls out to see Dee Dee towering over the entire city with the appearance of a spider-like monster) Dee Dee: DEXTER! I SEE YOU! (She runs toward Dexter; Dexter is seen standing next to a nuclear plant; he picks up one of the radiation containers and drinks it; Dexter grows in size once more, now the same size as Dee Dee, with the scales on his back turning into sharp fangs) Dexter: THIS ENDS NOW! Dee Dee: BUT I'M NOT FINISHED! (A fight between them breaks out; both jump backwards making battle cries and striking poses before leaping at each other; Dee Dee flies toward Dexter with one of her fists coated in flames) Dee Dee: NITRO-PUNCH! (Dexter curls up his body and starts spinning like a sawblade) Dexter: MUD SAW! (Dexter's scales shred Dee Dee's skin; Dee Dee bites Dexter and scratches him) Dexter: TAIL WHIP! (He hits Dee Dee with his tail; Dee Dee uses four of her legs and latches onto Dexter's neck) Dee Dee: SQUID ATTACK! Dexter: MONKEY MOUTH! (He breathes fire and knocks Dee Dee back; Dee Dee angrily leaps out of the flames and stands on one of her legs while usesingthe other seven to attack Dexter) Dee Dee: OCTO-BASH! (The citizens all run away screaming; Dexter falls onto a series of buildings behind him as Dee Dee grins in victory; Dexter hits the ground hard and Dee Dee pins him) Dee Dee: NOW YOU'LL LISTEN! SO THE BOY TOLD THE GIRL IN THE PARK ON THE PONY... "KNOCK-KNOCK!" (Dexter opens his eyes in shock as Dee Dee has a bright grin) Dexter: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Dexter's scream echoes around the universe; a four-layered magnifying glass appears from the top-right corner; iris cut to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts